fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Anne Mason
Anne Glass was a doctor before the invasion, causing her to be the main doctor for the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. 'Story' 'Pre Retreat From Boston' Anne Glass was a pediatrician prior to the war. When the first attacks hit, she was at the hospital and consequently survived whereas her family did not. She now only has her Uncle Scott and Aunt Kate left. She joined up with Massachusetts Militia, and volunteers her skills to the cause. She is now the Field Doctor and Nurse for the group, helping others with their pain and kids deal with their losses through therapy, as a sort of healing for herself. 'Going to Ground' ''The Retreat From Boston Throughout the day, while most of the fighters are out defending areas of the city or looking for supplies, Anne worked with the kids through art therapy. She was happy noting that Matt Mason, Tom Mason's youngest son, was making breakthroughs by drawing pictures of his whole family, even though he went through the trauma of losing his mother and his brother to the enemy. That night, while serving food out to the returning fighters with her assistant, Lourdes, she spots Tom carrying Matt away from the group to get some rest. She approaches him and lets him know about the progress Matt's been making. She is shocked to find out that the enemy had taken Back Bay and South Boston though. Before she could say anymore, Tom is called away to report to. Exodus The following morning is filled with energy as the 2nd Mass begins to move out, shepherding the civilians away from Boston. Anne and Lourdes are preparing the last of the wounded and crippled to be moved, when Tom finds them. Lourdes informs him that they sent out the last of the stretcher cases and are finishing up now. Tom, surprised, compliments the doctor, saying that she's good, which Anne modestly replies 'Practice makes perfect.' She tells him that there is a silver lining in all this, as if there wasn't a war that she would be giving flu shots and dealing with neurotic mothers. Tom smiles and replies by saying he would be grading midterms, or rather trying to avoid them. Anne smiles, then shows worry on her face and asks what the plan is. Tom is quiet for the moment then says they are retreating, regrouping, returning, and then getting their revenge, and then walks off, leaving Anne to ponder the new plan. ("Live and Learn") Later, she begins moving medical supplies and approaches her Uncle Scott and Aunt Kate, who are working on a truck, asking if she should load them in bags or the truck. Scott says the truck and continues working on it, while Kate leans out the window, looks at Anne skeptically, causing them to agree and say bags. As if on cue, Scott fixes the problem and the engine sputters to life, causing him to turn at the two disbelievers. As they move away from the city, Anne is walking with Tom, when she recognizes a house that one of her patients lived in. She points it out to Tom and tells him that her husband has a landscape painting there. Tom smiles, and then points out that 400 years ago, Native Americans lived here before Small Pox wiped them out. Anne says "Ever the history professor'" and then wonders what will be here in another 400 years. Tom answers optimistically "Hopefully Humans". ("Live and Learn") One Step Forward, Two Steps Back'' When they arrive at the Sundash in Belmont, they find it mostly picked cleaned. Hal comes back from scouting, reporting to Tom and Weaver that other places have been picked cleaned as well. Anne is working on scavenging from the store, when she overhears the conversation between Weaver and Tom, and approaches him. She asks him is he is sure about taking a small group back into enemy territory for food, but Tom doesn't answer, and asks her to look after Matt. She says she will, but before she can say anything else, Hal walks up to his dad, saying he's coming with him. Tom turns him down, wanting him to stay with the group, but is convinced when Hal says Weaver is more likely to get him killed. Karen, eavesdropping on the conversation, shouts out that he needs two scouts. Tom relents and tells them to find Dai, Click, Anthony, and one other to come with them, leaving Anne, who prays that he will return unharmed. ("Live and Learn") Personality A kind and benevolent woman, Anne wants to help people and she hopes to do so in her position as doctor. She wants to see the best in people and is willing to help people who have wronged her, as seen when she helped an injured member of John Pope 's gang even after they kidnapped members of the 2nd Mass . Anne is close friends with Tom Mason . They both lost people they cared about during the invasion; Anne lost her husband and son, while Tom lost his wife and his son was captured. Also, they both believe in the rights of civilians, as they feel they serve a greater role in the 2nd Mass. Their relationship eventually turned romantic during the first season finale when Tom kissed Anne before leaving to find Weaver. Anne has a sense of humor, saying that if the invasion had never happened, she would have been "giving flu shots and dealing with neurotic mothers." Quotes To Tom: "If this hadn’t happen I’d be dealing with flu shots and erratic mothers." 2nd Photos Fs eps105 gallery10 512x341.jpg Fs eps105 gallery07 512x341.jpg Fs eps105 gallery06 313x470.jpg Fs eps105 gallery05 512x341.jpg Fs eps105 gallery04 512x341.jpg Fs eps105 gallery03 512x341.jpg Fs eps102 gallery10 512x341.jpg Fs eps102 gallery09 313x470.jpg Fs eps103 gallery01 313x470.jpg Fallingskies2.jpg Fs eps109 gallery12 512x341.jpg Fs eps108 gallery12 512x341.jpg Fs eps108 gallery09 512x341.jpg Fs eps108 gallery04 512x341.jpg Fs eps108 gallery03 512x341.jpg Fallingskies3.jpg Moonmain.jpg Fs eps106 gallery02 512x341.jpg Fs 108 epguide 625x340.jpg 0003-1.jpg 0004-1.jpg Fs eps106 gallery03 512x341.jpg Fs eps106 gallery04 512x341.jpg Fs eps106 gallery06 512x341.jpg Fs eps106 gallery10 512x341.jpg Fs eps106 gallery11 512x341.jpg Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Doctors Category:Civilians Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment